


Sleep Soundly

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "I wish you could see yourself sleeping."
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Sleep Soundly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



It was a rare thing, seeing Robbie asleep.

Between his night job - getting home around 1 am - and his day job - getting up at 6 am - Daisy very rarely saw him sleeping, if ever. So when she came back super late from a SHIELD mission, she paused a moment while getting ready for bed and just watched.

Robbie was sleeping on his stomach, face smushed into pillows. He looked completely at ease, which she didn’t see from him often.

Leaning over the bed, she carded her fingers through his hair. “I wish you could see yourself sleeping, you look so relaxed.” She whispered. Not that he looked uncomfortable while he was awake, but it was easy to see he was stressed.

She ran her fingers through his hair once more before joining him in bed, curling herself close to him before following him in sleep.


End file.
